World Song Contest Wiki
|language = English}} The World Song Contest is a song contest in which every souvereign country of the world can participate. The contest began in June, 2017. The contest is based on the Eurovision Song Contest, but more countries can participate. The format though, is essentially the same. A maximum of total 57 countries are allowed to participate in one contest. Every country gets to send one representative. Every country needs to qualify for the final, except the host of the contest and the top 5 best performing countries in the history of the contest. Sweden was the first country to win the contest with the song "Unthink You", performed by Wiktoria. They won in Australia, with New Zealand just one point behind them. History On 28 March, 2017, the first World Song Contest began. The idea of the contest was created just a few weeks before it began. Countries had about a month to submit an artist and a song. The first 55 to do so, were allowed to participate in the first ever World Song Contest. Australia was the first country to host the contest after winning the bid over other countries like the United States, the United Kingdom, Sweden and the Netherlands. After that, Melbourne won the bid for first host city of the contest. Sweden was the first country to win the World Song Contest with the song "Unthink You" perfromed by Wiktoria. Editions Participation Any country is allowed to participate in the World Song Contest. Some countries are not recognized by all countries, in accordance with the countries that do not recognize that country, the country can participate. Take for example Kosovo's participation in the 1st edition. Serbia does not recognize Kosovo as an independent country, but agreed to let Kosovo participate. Below is a list of when each country made their debut in the World Song Contest Format The contest's format consists of two semi-finals and one grand final. The top 10 of each semi-final qualifies for the final. In the first edition, this was different though. Because there was no Big 5, only the host was automatically qualified. To still get 26 finalists in the final, the top 12 of each semi-final qualified for the final. This only adds up to 25 countries in the final, but that was the closest to 26 entries possible. In the editions after that, the Big 5 (the 5 best performing countries in the history of the contest) were automatically qualified, so only the top 10 of each semi qualified for the final. A maximum of 57 countries is a allowed to participate. Each semi-final consists of 26 entries, just like the final. The winner of the contest, is to host the contest next year. If due to financial reasons the winner cannot host the contest, the runner-up will host it. This goes on further down the list untill a country is find who wants to host the contest. For now, this has never been a problem and the winner of the contest has always hosted the contest the next year. Rules Participation There are several rules regarding the participation of a country in the contest and they are listed below. # In order to take part in one edition, the country must confirm within the given deadline for confirmation. If the country does not confirm their participation before the deadline, then they are not allowed to participate. Exceptions can be made in very rare cases after the organization reviews the country's request. # In case of a Head of Delgation change, the country is forced to withdraw from the edition unless the country has already withdrew from the edition earlier. # It is required that all shows of the edition are broadcast in the country. Also, the whole show must be broadcast, with no interruptions. However, the pre-qualification round is not mandatory to broadcast. Entries Before selecting an entry, each broadcaster must take into consideration the following rules. # Songs that have taken part in the Eurovision Song Contest, its Junior version or a national final for Eurovision are not allowed to take part in the contest. # Songs that have been released more than one year before the start of the contest are not allowed to take part in the contest. # Covers are not allowed to take part in the contest. # Songs that have been revamped or remixed are not allowed to take part in the contest. However, if the original singer is featured on the song, the song is allowed. # There are no restrictions regarding the language; the song can be in any language, no matter the country it represents. Performers There are some rules regarding the performers representing a country in the contest and they are listed below. # The singer must be native to or born in the country. # Bands or duos must atleast have one member who's from the country they wish to represent. # Singers that have past away cannot compete in the contest. Voting The current voting systemn is that the ranking of the national jury and of the televote are added up together to make one ranking. The top 10 gets the points from 12 to 1. It was discussed to have a system in wich both the jury and the televotes got to award their top 10 12 to 1 points, but this was proven to be to difficult to realize. In case of a tie, the country that got points from the most countries wins over the other. So far, no null points have been received. In the first semi-final of the first edition, Ireland was close though, but Portugal saved them, giving Ireland 1 point. = Category:Browse